


Actor au

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Crazy, F/M, Falling In Love, Fame, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: 100% in spite of the NEW NIGHTCRAWLER SOLO THAT REALLY SUCKS(the age of X-men)In a world where fame and mutants exist together, Kitty Pryde never has any desire to see more of the media that she has to, one day, by Jubilee´s prank Kitty ended up having to spend the weekend with the famous Nightcrawler, the notorious douchbag and mutant actor. But could have more than his douchbag appearance lets on?





	1. Chapter 1

N/A: This will be a spite fic again, however, I want to do my own twist here.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)

The school of Bayville often uses telecommunications to make their point across, lately, many teachers like to at least to bestow their students with movies where mutants are in the role, some use to illustrate a not so nice picture while others use to defend the mutant’s position in Hollywood.

One of the teachers prefers to be absent from this narrative as according to her own opinion, Hollywood is nothing but a toxic trick of mirrors and smoke, that aggravates even more when the school is showing the marathon of Nightcrawler´s movies.

The character Nightcrawler is too much of a manwhore.

Rude at best.

And has very old fashion ideas for a woman.

Grant, this is the character he does, but, seeing the old interviews and how pleased he is to save “A hopeless damsel in distress from her own mess” and combining with a few scandals(one of his co-stars did leave the set because of his flirting) did paint a bad picture to Kitty Pryde.

“Kitty, look, they are showing the Marathon of James Bond, Nightcrawler is there” Jubilee speak as the woman loves movies and the idea that a mutant is the main lead is in a thrill for her(making her ignore the scandals and the controversy, the woman that was supposed to be the Bond girl did quit saying Kurt did make her uncomfortable, she was a mutant too.)

Kitty rolls her eyes at this. Her doe eyes go to the scene where Nightcrawler kissed a random woman in a true Bond fashion and ignores the character after the kiss.

“Great, that´s what I was needing in my life” Kitty replies sarcastically as Jubilee promptly ignores her, then the movie enters in a commercial break as a man announces that if you are a true fan of Nightcrawler and wants to spend time with him now you can all you have to do is to send a video telling why you want to be pick and you will win a date with the celebrity.

“What a bullshite, who would lose time with this?” Kitty replied sipping her coffee and walks away not wanting to see more of the movie and much less of Jubilee´s mischievous smile.

A few months later, Kitty Pryde is grading the papers of the New Mutants as they enter in her room to talk with the woman(Kitty is one of the youngest teachers here, after Jubilee)

“Snowflake, there are you, what I can do to help?” Kitty asked as Yana and the others have an important question to make.

“Which one of us is your favourite? Is an important question” Yana stated.

“I don´t have a favourite I love you all little monsters very much, even if you do make my hair turn white in worry,” Kitty told and Doug and Yana look at each other merely confirming their own opinion.

“See? I told you it was me, she was just being kind” and they would argue about that for some time until Dani speaks.

“Aside from this debate, we also are asked to bring you to the principal officer,” Dani speaks calmly and Roberto whisper that someone is in trouble (“can teachers be in problem as well?”)

“You have no idea Roberto as how much problems a teacher can have,” Kitty says and goes see the principal.

Professor Xavier opens the door for Kitty as Jubilee and the principal just ended their conversation. The mood is a bit foreboding and Jubilee looks too apologetic.

“Miss Pryde, what do you think of Nightcrawler?” principal Xavier askes and Kitty replies she does not care for him at all.

“Then, you will have to rethink your notions of him as you just win a date with Nightcrawler, thanks to Jubilee” Kitty is pale as the man continues “she made a video compilation of you that was accepted by the contest and win, the date will be a weekend with the famous celebrity Nightcrawler”

Kitty did the only thing she could think of.

“JUBILEE!!”  
__________________________________________  
Kurt Wagner finally take his sunglasses as being inside Dr MCcoy´s officer make their utility be null, once his golden eyes focus on the good and blue doctor Kurt can only sighs in exapasretation.

“I tried to apologise with Julie this week, for what I did 3 years ago, we talk and I said what I did was unprofessional and she shouldn´t have to be punished for my actions” Kurt wrinkle his noses and continues after rubbing his eyes “she did call me nasty things and didn´t believe in my apologies, can´t blame her, I wasn´t a nice man 3 years ago”

“And how do you feel about this?” Dr MCcoy asked kinder.

“I feel awful that I make this woman passed to such humiliation, that I even managed to ruin her relationship as her boyfriend at that time really thought we were sleeping together and we never were…I explain that to him  but after 3 years it didn´t do any good”

“No, sometimes one apologise won´t restore what was broken, but, Kurt, you are trying to make amends, you are changing, when I meet you 3 years ago you are a mess, I can say that you enter in such a  toxic relationship with Amanda to cope with such your issues and only bring the worst out of you” Kurt is ashamed. “and then, after 3 years I see the good in you, I saw your battling with you demons, facing your birth parents as well your foster one, I saw you realize how toxic and evil Amanda is”

Kurt looked at the man´s eyes like a little boy  expecting to be scowled and is delighted that is not(not entirely)

“You are changing for the better, maybe something you did can´t be reversed, however, you can make sure that this won´t happen again, you are improving, and Kurt Wagner I´m proud of you”

“Thank you, do you need I´ll ever be ready for a relationship?”

“In reality, we are never truly prepared for anything, but, Kurt, you can´t be afraid of a romantic relationship, not all women are Amanda, sure you will meet a woman that likes you, the real you, no Nightcrawler, no celebrity, just you”

“Yeah, where is this woman during all my life?” Kurt asked a bit bitter, then Dr MCcoy askes if he is ready for the contest. “No, I told my agent to call off, but, it wouldn´t be fair, my sister, Jean, Scott and even Bobby enter in the contest…I can´t back up now”

“That´s very mature”

“I know, I can be a mature person once and while” Kurt jokes and now the session is almost ending. “what I should do with one of my many fangirls?”

“Be professional and charming as I know you can be and everything will go alright, I trust in you” then Dr MCcoy jokes “even if she is not your biggest fan, sure you can win her over in the end, after all, I did like your performance as Robin Hood”

“Thank you, Dr MCcoy”

Kurt leaves the officer making a promise that he will be a better person and this woman, his biggest fan, will have a nice and professional weekend. He never thought he would get a teacher as his biggest fan.


	2. chapter 2

N/A: I hope Kitty won´t come out here to mean. The Kurt´s outfit is based on that image where Kurt looks too much like lighting House! Kurt

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)

The Bayville has their share of fame, either good or bad fame,  but today it is different. A big red carpet was stood on the big door of the centre of the school as Kitty Pryde, in her normal outfit, trying to smile pleased but once Xavier and Jubilee saw the effort told her to not do it. And of course, lots and lots of fangirls screaming loudly with posters of the great Nightcrawler.

“Jubilee, why?” Kitty asked for the last time as a big limousine shows up and Jubilee merely smiles apologetically as the limo stops and big music is in display and reporters(Oh, Kitty didn´t forget about them, they are even worse than the fangirls) seems enraptured that Kurt Wagner along with his agent shows up smiling and waves at the fans.

“Why?” Kitty asked no one and taking a deep breath and starts to walk towards the superstar.

The reporters are crowding towards the superstar and few pay attention to Kitty Pryde. The one to introduce the plan for this contest is his agent, saying that the two will spend a nice weekend in a hotel, two rooms, of course.

Kitty Pryde is not paying attention(except the part of the two rooms, to her biggest relief) as her doe eyes are gazing at Kurt Wagner. The man is wearing a white khaki, a reddish pink shirt, a hair with too much gel and sunglasses even though we are in autumn.

Her mouth gaped a little as she does eyes are still on the figure of Kurt Wagner, suddenly, someone deliberately asks a question to Kitty.

“And what the luckiest woman in the world wants to say?” the reporter asked already expecting a fangirlish reply.

“You look like a douchbag,” Kitty said and that killed the mood as now Kurt take the sunglasses out and look at Kitty in shock “you are oozing with the power of douchbag and I´m controlling myself to not punch you”

And the reporters are shocked as well and clearly, the agent tries to change the subject.

“This is not my idea” the man replied a bit shyly now, way different from the persona that sends kisses, waves and takes photos with the fans"this is from the movie, one last chance, we thought it would be a good idea"

Kitty shakes her head “is not, it is really not”

“If you don´t seem like a fan, why are you here?” Kurt asked.

“I was forced here”

Kurt scratches his head on the left side and would like to say he shares the sentiment, but, his agent already has enough and put Kitty and Kurt on the limo.

The fangirls are screaming loudly as the limo leaves and Kitty sighs in relief as the sounds stop.

“So…Hi?” Kurt speaks softly.

“Hi,” Kitty said drily.

“So, which one of my movies you like?”

“None” Kitty then adds, “I think they are stupid, but, it is amazing and important that a mutant is playing the main lead on several genres”

Kurt blinks and didn´t say much. This will be a long weekend as the man didn´t count on having to deal with someone that does not know each step he did.


	3. chapter 3

N/A: Bonding for not wanting to be here and fuck canon marvel

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)

The limo did arrive at their destination and by now Kurt Wagner is at the hotel make the check in as Kitty Pryde proves to be his most “non-fan” ever and provides the man with the knowledge of how this was a bad idea.

Two separate rooms along with a wink prove the man is way out of his league now. A few photos were taken and now the two are alone.

“I don´t get it, you see to be as uncomfortable as me, so, why are you here?” Kitty has an easier time talking with Kurt now he removes that “douchbag” look to a more normal one.

It´s almost funny cause his casual look matches her now and they appear to be almost a normal couple. Kurt knows if she had met him 3 years before she would punch him in the face and the man would probably deserve it.

“To be frank, I couldn´t back out, my co-works all did this promotion and it would make me look bad in their eyes” Kurt grab his neck and almost let slip that his co-workers think poorly of him because of 3 years ago, better not give them more fuel.

Kitty blinks not expecting this response.

“Oh, I wasn´t expecting this answer, look, this is an odd situation, so, let´s try to get the best out of it, ok?” Kitty suggested and Kurt nods “So, tell me when you aren´t being a hero in the screens, what you do when you are just Kurt and not the amazing Nightcrawler?”

“Well…I” no one knows he does therapy and Kurt would prefer to remain like that “I learn how to cook, my food is terrible and I can´t count with Rogue to feed every time”

“Oh, wait, are you a bad cooker too? I´m a terrible cook, people do the impossible just to avoid to eat my food”

“That´s not very nice on them, it can´t be that bad”

“Oh, it is, and I take no offence on that” Kitty now has a more relaxed expression and Kurt enjoys this side of her. A normal conversation without having to be weird.

Meanwhile, as the two talks about mundane things(Kurt just listen to her speech about mutant´s rights with a certain awe and admiration) someone is watching them through a lent.

The person is taking pictures and is not happy with the scene.

“It should have been me there” Mara speaks angrily and hurt that her Kurt would resort to such low tactic to get her attention, did she make perfectly clear she loves him? No need for jealousy games. “Kurt, don´t worry, I´ll fix this” Mara vow to her lover and to herself.


	4. chapter 4

N/A: Mara is the Yandere and her main goal is to get Kurt. Using an OC here.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg) [@discordsworld](https://tmblr.co/m1eEP9vBN6DHJWr199Y_vtQ)

Andrew Smith is a man with no luck in love. His latest girlfriend ended up dumping him, the break up was a sore point for Andrew, however, it seems that finally, Andrew found some good for him, Mara.

Andrew even got a nice job at the luxurious hotel where a big celebrity is making a sort of promotion here and the commotion on the hotel means everyone will get a nice bonus.

As Andrew is outside the hotel´s complex enjoying a nice break(smoking inside is not allowed) when his girlfriend shows up smiling at him. Mara is wearing glasses and wearing jacket jeans that were a present Andrew gave to her.

“Mara? What are you doing here? Not I don´t like you here, is just my boss is really picky about rules” Andrew speaks with a small smile, certainly remembering how his boss did lecture half of the staff for not using the uniform correctly, nonetheless seeing his girlfriend always bright his mood.

“I´ve to see you, Andy, it´s has been so long since we talk,” Mara said pouting as her eyes look down and then looking at him again “our work can´t keep us together”

“Sorry, Mara here is insane, a big celebrity is here and everyone is doing their best for the cameras” Andrew explained apprehensive as Mara is still upset at him.

“Still, I haven´t got any news from you, I thought the worse” Mara now didn´t look at him crossing her arms and then, after fixing her glasses, she gives a serious look to Andrew.

“Is there´s anything I can do to make up with you?” Andrew asked and Mara puts a finger on her lips and then speaks carefully “Well…”

________________

Meanwhile, Kurt and Kitty are talking, the dinner is about to be served and the restaurant has a few guests and most are sending a few looks to table 05 for one reason. Kurt Wagner is not resembling the great Nightcrawler right now (“Wait, where is the great Nightcrawler?” “He´s not wearing anything from his movies, I was looking forward to seeing the dashing captain Blue”) how boring just Kurt is. So invested in what his companion is talking(“Is she an actress?” “No, never saw her in my entire life…she´s cute” “Oh, he´s causing problems again”)

“And that´s how my class enact the gothic Cinderella, Yana makes the MCR alive and everyone follows suit” Kitty explained not hiding her smiles “those little monsters,” she said with such affection that may think she is talking about her own kids “will give me premature white hair one day, but, to see them working together like that is a nice reward” then Kitty stops and clears her throat “sorry, a big celebrity as you…must not find this conversation very fun”

“No, please, I love to hear your tales about being a teacher, I almost became one …in fact, my first choice was to be a priest” Kurt explained a bit shyly and Kitty is speechless" then a teacher and now I´m a famous actor"

“You look like a kid wanting to be everything,” she said remembering some of her students “ how is a success?” she asked in good humour that quickly dies as noticing his gaze.

“Is…wonderful” the word is uttered with little emotion and Kitty debates if she should inquire more about this or not when Kurt change the topic of the conversation. “My sister Rogue is a big fan of Dazzler to the point she wanted to mimic that famous show in Sydney in her song, well, something copying is another form of flattery and others is not”

“Oh, that´s why they are not in speak terms?” Kitty asked opening her mouth and closing. Rogue´s musical career dies before even start. The south beauty is a great actress(like her brother) but everyone talks about the feud between Rogue and Dazzler.

“Yes, I don´t think they will be friends anytime soon…but I´ve faith” Kurt replied. If he can change, then maybe one day those two can be friends. His muses are cut short as the waitress brings their food.

“So, do you think you can watch my movies in the future?” asked Kurt amusedly waiting for her reply.

“No, still not my genre, but you don´t seem a scumbag” Kitty replied smirk proudly and Kurt takes this as a compliment. When Kitty bites the food, she immediately spits and starts to cough madly.

“Are you ok?” Kurt asked in concern already rose from the table and helping her. Kitty was a cough and after drinking, water explained, “there´s something wrong with the food” replied tiredly.

The hotel has a doctor and in no times it proved Kitty´s food has been tempered, much to the chief´s dismay who is a loss at the situation (“I follow the recipe, I swear, I didn´t put anything else”) that lead to a scandal in the social media and leave the man fired from his job, a job he has covered for 10 years.

Kitty remains in the medical bay of the hotel, luckily for her, the poison wasn´t on a large scale to harm her, however, the medic suggests Kitty spend the night here and only eat something outside the hotel. The medic offers his sandwich to Kitty(who was pale from hungry) as now Kurt and Kitty talks.

“Are you ok? should I take you to the hospital?” Kurt is in a more concern mode than Kitty who is pretty nonchalant about the whole ordeal.

“Calm down, elf, is not the first time someone tries to poison me” she jokes to light the mode, it fails hard “seriously, I´m fine. Worry won´t help anything”

“Don´t be so blase about this…I´ve my own shares of death threats, "stated Kurt looking at the floor for a moment ” no one takes a mutant as the leading role in movies so open mind and …well, I have teleportation to help …sometimes"

Kitty blinks unsure of what to say, she never imagined he would have death threats and then feels dumb for not realizing this before. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she speaks softly “hey, I´m fine, if you want to help, tell me more stories about the complex shooting of ’‘captain Blue”, ok?“ she asked and Kurt gives a small smile.

"Ok, but if that happens a second time, I´ll teleport you to the hospital, got it?” Kurt replied with his concern mode still on.

“Ok, fair enough, so, let´s hope it won´t happen again” Kitty speaks as feels relaxed as Kurt starts to tell how the director fired two screenwriters for not liking the initial idea.

___________________

Andrew reports the news to Mara who, surprisingly, is not too happy with the news.

“She is alive?!” Mara demanded violently until she calms herself down and smiles at Andrew “that´s good, very good”

“Mara…they fired Bob, the chief, you…didn´t have anything to do with this, right?”

“How dare you to accuse me of such thing? All I want was to tour around the kitchen and the facilities of such an expensive hotel…Do you really think so low of me?”

“No, of course not, I was…look, tonight was horrible for everyone, that celebrity” Mara pipes in with his name “yeah, Kurt stays with Kitty the entire time…People are now afraid of eating here, many are leaving the hotel…and this is bad news for the staff” Andrew explained how this horrible situation is a domino effect on everyone.

Mara nods as thinking that soon she will get rid of this woman and have Kurt all to herself.


	5. The magazine

 

Actor au (boyfriend talk?)

  
  


N/A: Uh, why not? May as well do something. I think anyone could write better stuff than canon Marvel.

  
  


The next day, the media has been placated by the incident of the poisoned food. A new Chef was hired asap(it was recommended from one of the higher up of the Hotel and Kurt´s agent) and everything seems to went alright.

 

It´s Saturday and Kurt is not sure how to do this event anymore, the cameras still flash where he goes, his agent manages to back them off, and for a few moments, Kurt has a moment to breathe and think. His first instinct is to call Hank MCcoy.

  
  


“Dr MCcoy, how can I know I like someone?” Kurt asked desperately and Dr MCcoy is very patient and his Scottish accent is tranquillizing his fanatical state. “Kurt, we talk about this before, you can´t think your feelings are a curse, now, all I ask for you is to have a good head on your shoulder. The fact you haven´t done anything with this lady is huge progress and I´m proud of you”

 

Kurt smiles at that. Happy to know he´s not the same man from 3 years ago.

 

“You meet her for almost 48 hours? She may be a pleasant woman, but, still don´t do anything risky. Now, if you want to continue to know this woman, by all means, go. You deserve to be happy, Kurt, all I ask is for you to not jump the shark” Kurt chuckles at that and nods.

 

“That I can do, thanks Dr MCcoy”

 

“Anytime, Kurt” and the conversation ends in a peaceful note. Kurt can do this. He´s not the same man as 3 years ago.

 

At breakfast, Kitty saw a magazine with Kurt´s photo. The photo is surrounded by hearts as headlines are trying to guess who is his lady love. The magazine is old, the fact they are mentioned who will be the director of the Blue pirate is proof enough.

 

The magazine caught her attention as there are many photos of Kurt in a club with women, by the looks of, those women were planning to have a big night. She noticed his haircut, the douchbag persona and wonder what´s going on behind those photos.

 

“Katzchen?” Kurt asked now getting pale noticing the photos. “Oh, you saw it?”

 

“That you like bars and parties yes” Kitty stated and blinks noticing his look “hey, is not shameful, everyone likes a party, even me. Is ok”

 

“Is not only that….I was in a bad phase 3 years ago” Kurt confessed and shakes his head “hey, is that Mutant teen cover?” speaks noticing the magazine´s title for the first time.

 

“Oh, yes, I saw on the lounge and wanted to see more of you” she jokes a little but adds “if you want I can turn down and never look at this magazine again. Gossip magazines are not good.” Kitty assured him nicely.

 

“I sued them” Kurt explained now holding his neck “ 3 years ago, I go a crazy stalker after me who worked for that magazine she take pictures of me in ...many particular moments” Kurt now confessed feeling ashamed. 

 

Kitty can´t even imagine what´s like to be stalked. She did take his hand and try to comfort him the best she can. “thank you for telling me this. Now, I won´t ever read this magazine again. And you´re safer, elf, I promise” she then flexes her arms “I´m pretty strong myself”

 

Kurt laughs amused and thanks her for such bravery.

 

Meanwhile, Mara is taking pictures. Her nice boyfriend let she stays in the reception(annexed to the lounge where Kurt is) as long she does not bother the other workers and tourists.

 

Mara is silently taking pictures of her beloved and she needs to take Kitty out of the picture. Her future with Kurt depends on it.

  
  



End file.
